


To Be Messy

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Childishness, Food Fight, Humor, Ice Cream, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus stood in silent shock, looking utterly bewildered at his captain, as energon ice cream dripped down the side of his faceplates.</p><p>"Did you just…?! Did you…?! Rodimus…?!" Magnus stammered, looking at Rodimus as he bent over in a fit of giggles and gasps.</p><p>"Sorry ‘bout that," Rodimus said, barely over to speak without laughing. "I was just trying to get the scoop of ice cream out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Messy

Ultra Magnus was always the tidiest of mechs. He had a busy life and an even busier mind. He found it easiest to get work done when his desk was clean and everything was neatly tucked away within it. It felt so nice not to have various components of multiple projects taking up every bit of workspace like other mechs.

This was a constant subject of contention between him and his captain. Rodimus didn’t disliked order, but he could never seem to be in order or have any sort of order. He was always wanting to know where things were and would get easily aggravated when his things were put away in different locations from where he left them. This led to quite a few arguments consisting of: “Where are my data pads? I left it on the desk right here!” and “I put it up. I assumed you were done with it.”

Which was why Ultra Magnus stood in silent shock, looking utterly bewildered at his captain, as energon ice cream dripped down the side of his faceplates.

"Did you just…?! Did you…?! Rodimus…?!" Magnus stammered, looking at Rodimus as he bent over in a fit of giggles and gasps.

"Sorry ‘bout that," Rodimus said, barely over to speak without laughing. "I was just trying to get the scoop of ice cream out." They had decided to make ice cream sundaes, getting out all of the fixings they could find in the Lost Light’s mess hall. They were able to find strawberry ice cream, chocolate syrup, as well as a variety of toppings. The strawberry ice cream was brand new and thoroughly frozen, making it hard to scoop out.

"Are you?" Magnus replied as more of a statement, unconvinced and slightly looking like he wanted to smack his captain.

"Honest," he said, putting his servos up.

Ultra Magnus lifted his servo to grab the dripping ball of pink ice cream off of his cheek. He was about to throw it in the sink, but he changed his mind mid throw, instead flinging the melting ball at Rodimus, hitting him square in the face.

"Hey!" Roddy said indignity. "What was that for?"

"It was an accident, honest," Magnus replied, putting his servos up the exact way Rodimus had. He was having a very hard time keeping his normal straight face, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

Roddy reached for the bottle of energon cherries and flicked one at his SIC, splashing cherry juice everywhere in the process. "Sorry, what can you say, accident.”

It wasn't an accident, and this was so on!

Ultra Magnus grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup off of the counter, holding it in front of him. He gave the bottle a squeeze, sending a stream of chocolate syrup onto Rodimus’ chassis.

"Magnus, I just waxed that!"

"Well now you know what you’re going to do later then," He said brightly, still holding the bottle in front of him like a gun. "Because I'm armed and dangerous."

"Alright then, two can play this game," Rodimus smirked as he grabbed the can of whipped cream, sending whipped cream flying in Magnus’ direction.

They chased each other around the ship’s kitchen, whipped cream and chocolate syrup flying in all directions. Every once and awhile, they would stop to grab handfuls of nuts and sprinkles and lob them at each other. They laughed and screamed in fits of giggles, forgetting that they were supposed to be captain and second in command on a quest to find the Knights of Cybertron. For now they were young mechlings again, delighting in the company of their partner.

Magnus moved to the other side of the table, giving his captain a look of mock challenge. "Give up, you can't catch me!" He mocked, skidding around the room.

Rodimus had a determined look on his faceplates as he took off after his SIC. "Wanna bet?!" Roddy ran over to where he was, but in the process he slipped in some of the chocolate syrup that was now on the floor of the kitchen. 

Right away, he knew he was going down. 

He reached out his servo and grabbed onto Magnus’ chassis, trying to break his fall. However, instead all he did was cause him to lose his balance too, sending both of them into a messy heap on the floor.

Rodimus’ insides hurt from laughing too much as he slid around in the chocolate syrup and whipped cream blend that had been made on the once clean floor. "Are you okay, Mags?"

Ultra Magnus didn't answer, but instead body blocked him from getting up and grabbed both of the ice cream toppings. "Surrender?"

"Never!" Rodimus said, his words then reduced to giggles and gasps as it rained whipped cream and chocolate syrup. He waved his arms, trying to stop Magnus, but too busy laughing to do much of anything.

"Umm…"

Both mechs suddenly stopped what they were doing and moved to look around the table. They were both a total mess as they saw Brainstorm standing on the other side of the table with a bemused look on his faceplates despite the mask he wore.

"I guess I should just be glad you guys weren’t just interfacing," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Rodimus looked over at Magnus and he knew exactly what was going on through his head. Get him! 

Magnus grabbed the whipped cream, handing the syrup to his captain, as they slipped and slid off the floor and towards Brainstorm.

The scientist grabbed the unused can of whipped cream off the table, but by the time he could get it opened he and his briefcase were already covered in desert toppings. He joined in on the fun, trying to fend off his attackers with his own whipped cream.

"What in the name of Primus is going on in here?"

The three mechs turned to see Ratchet, looking unimpressed at the mess that had been made in the usually spotless kitchen.

"Food fight," Rodimus stated matter-of-factly.

"I can see that," The CMO said, not amused. "Clean it up."

"Oh come on, Ratch. Have a little fun." Roddy squirted some of the whipped cream in his direction, getting it on his face. "You might find you like it."

"Clean it up," he repeated, giving his best stern expression. “Now.”

Brainstorm moved in close to him, swiping some of the whipped cream off his face and licking it off his own finger. "Spoil sport," he grumped.

"Now you bunch of sparklings," he said, ignoring Brainstorm and grabbing a rag to wipe the rest of the whipped cream off his faceplates.

Properly admonished, Ultra Magnus and Rodimus got up and began cleaning up the mess that they had created. Brainstorm, on the other hand, still had the can of whipped cream in his servo. He shook it and gave Ratchet his best menacing look. "We'll be coming for you next, Ratch." He didn't use the whip cream again but childishly flicked a cherry in his direction.

Ratchet just shook his head and rolled his optics, walking back out of the kitchen. None of the others saw the smile on his face.


End file.
